Wolfie's Drabbles
by NekoYOkami
Summary: "The alchemist circle was completed, the offering set. The wolf started chanting in a mix of human vowels, computer sounds, and traditional Latin for the heck of it. A giant plume of smoke filled the room, which suddenly had a vent in the ceiling. As the cat that resided with her opened the door in alarm, the black bot exclaimed 'Wha' the slag is going on'" Rated T for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

Ookami: So, this story is a lot different than the rest of the others in this drabble set, but Neko is making me wait for too long to post a new chapter or story potentially, so I am giving you all a taste of what may come to be. And there may be more than one of these.

Silver: Do note that part of this relates to the challenge that ageofthegreekbaby posted on their page, so there is no claim to the story idea itself. Neither the characters and locations that are familiar beyond the author page of NekoYOokami.

Ookami: Thank you Silver for the disclaimer. So, without further ado...

Woopsies Slipsies, Sorry Ironhide~

If there was anything that Ironhide had missed about not knowing if their species had a future, which is something all the Autobots still wonder how they were gifted with such precious little bundles of life, it would be the amount of processor strain that his claimed sparkling would get herself into. Just as the day had looked like it might have an end in sight, there was a minor explosion in the safe room the humans had taken to call "The Sparkling Treehouse." Located off the ground, but not quite in the rafters, the large room connected to an out of the way wall was heavily fortified to keep anything from outside from hurting them. They hadn't considered the sparklings hazards to themselves back then after all. Making his way to his sparkling, he sees Hound and Optimus Prime heading the same direction as he is. Oh Primus, did Zephyr Shift hurt the other two in this one? Sending a firm-concerned-curious over their bond, feeling only bashful-embarrassed in response, he made it to the stronghold in time to get a look after Prime had opened the side of the room.

Hound's little one, the red and white mechling Storm Runner, was on the opposite side of the open space looking a lot like a human dumbfounded. Little Lunar Cascade, the bright pink and yellow femme of Optimus, was near the "lab" area of the room chittering and whirling angrily at the last sparkling, looking like a little smog or dust had landed on her frame in the aftermath. Zephyr Shift, who was in the lab zone and normally was a faded dark green, was currently matching the rest of the lab in various states of black or ashen blue. The table had a predictable black mark that indicated the initial location of the explosion, but it was surprisingly small in comparison to the noise and destruction that it had wrought. There were two storage cabinets on their sides and in need of repair, as well as two storage doors and Zephyr's right arm as well as most of her right side now that Ironhide looked closer.

"What happened?" The words had come out of three vocalizers in various fashions, but Ironhide's near growl had caused the other two to send warning looks at the mech while Zephyr had shunken a little at the anger his tone carried while he was projecting protective-worried-frustrated towards her. She pulled out a quick translator device that she had made a while back and quickly started putting the answer into the machine.

"I was trying to make a smaller version of Hound's hard-light projector so humans could carry it and create optical illusions of barriers if needed. I tried to keep some of the more advanced parts out though, since I don't know how to make them or how they all work anyway. Apparently one of those pieces stabilize the internal temperature or something with the engine, because it started sending error codes after ten minutes suddenly and several at once. It sent several warnings that the energy core was about to fail so I put up the protective field to the rest of the room before curling in the corner. I didn't think it would be so destructive. I'm sorry Ironhide. Sorry for scaring the others Prime and Hound, I didn't mean this to be so dangerous." The neutral voice of the machine did not match the repentant and ashamed look that she portrayed, unable to look above her pedes while the voice told the story that had occurred. The end of the message was slightly static filled, the cause found after the message finished it spat out sparks before exploding itself. Luckily Zephyr knew the signs of a failing device by this point and tossed it to the other side of the lab and overturning the lighter table in the lab to use as a shield from any debris, activating the shield in the progress. Not getting past the shield, the slight smog from the second explosion joined the first, making the air seem to take on a greener hue somehow.

Waiting impatiently for the shielding to dissipate, Ironhide internally growled at himself for causing his sparkling to be sending waves of fear-shame-hurt through their bond over the existence of a secondary explosion, before sending strength-concern-love towards the little femme. When the barrier finally went down, a solid minute after being activated, Ironhide gathered the seekling into his servos to determine to what extent the damage to her frame had suffered. Most of it was superficial considering, but there were places that would need welds and careful soldering to aid the frame into recovery. "Well, it looks like ya have cut off your fun time a few times over with this mishap Zeph. I ain't mad at the fact it exploded, you have less of those than Wheeljack and the invention was a good idea, I am more upset that ya didn't try and get out of the blast range b'fore activating the shield." With the sheepish look from Zephyr and stern look at his servos from Lunar it wasn't hard to deduce that the shielding had a software flaw that wouldn't let her. "And if that ain't possible right now, ya'll gonna hafta figure out someway to fix that, if not someone ta fix it. Now, let's get'cha ta Rachet to get his verdict on the matter." With that, he left the others to tend to their sparklings.

Optimus and Hound looked at eachother after confirming once more that their charges were indeed safe. The collected dust on Lunar had been from the dispersion of the smog from the initial explosion, no damage to her physical form at all. Storm had been too far from the explosion to have even been concerned over, though the reveal of what Zephyr was creating had left the sparkling smug while Hound was concerned and bothered by the questions of how they came into possession of that information.

Hound, not wishing to speak of his concern with them in audio range, instead chuckled and stated "Well, if it wasn't for the concentration in science, I would say Ironhide is trying to raise one that is just as blunt and dangerous as himself." He paused there, looking at his sparkling when a sudden wave of fear-concern-hesitant came from the kid from his words.

Optimus, feeling a wave of concern-excited-wary from Lunar, responded with a neutral "He still may be successful, there is many vorns until we can know for sure. It is, however, comforting to know that she seems to have the same fierce protectiveness for those around her as her guardian." Hound had given an affirmative sound at that, though the concern from Lunar Cascade had only grew as she chittered in the coded language the sparklings made for each other to StormRunner.

Lunar Cascade's first words with Storm Runner was simply stated, "Oh great, now we have to make sure she doesn't try killing herself protecting us and also watch for the guardian influence making it worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Ookami: Hey guys! So, we are working on one chapter at a time right now, so things are going to remain slower for our main stories. But I found a couple things on Pinterest, I blame Bee for showing me more social media items, that led to this chapter actually getting done and posted within a day.

Jazz: Nah, girl. I got ya ta look at the Fighter Block post seriously. It was Bee that challenged ya ta the story prompt ideas.

Ookami: Fine, but I don't own either the story world idea nor any character that people recognize on any other media than our spot here. Normally I have a bit more rights to the story world, but not this time...

Silver: You actually got to that before you got yourself into trouble this time?

Ookami: Yeah, and? *as Ironhide spots Ookami and opens fire* Shoot, got to go! NO, don't actually shoot me! *Runs off into the cave system again*

Obsidian: Ah, there they go. So, here is the prompt that was used to get this story made!

"You live in a reality where, when you come of age, you'll be able to see and talk to your soulmate in your dreams. You've just met your soulmate for the first time last night, but there is one big problem..."

Best Dream-Mate Ever

The night has finally come, I just turned 18 and I get to meet my soulmate when I go to sleep. I was nearly unable to sleep in the excitement to meet the one I was destined to be with for the rest of my life. Sure, the fact we can't share any name or location information can be a bother, but we can get to know each other and getting to know each other better is half the challenge for couples that try not to go with their soulmates and still have a decent relationship. As I fall asleep, knowing that it will take a little for my brain to settle after some pre-sleep dreams take place, I find myself in the room that every single document says exists when you first are going to meet. It is a blank and seemingly endless space where things will slowly appear and disappear as we talk overnight and discuss our shared likes and dislikes. It changes to our needs and is the bridge between minds, so it always appears blank when the two first meet. Waiting to see if my soulmate will appear or if I will receive the error of them being younger than me, I start singing to myself one of the many songs that I had down by heart. Suddenly, the other side of the room starts to ripple, and I stop my singing to stare at the spot where my soulmate was about to appear. The area seems to bulge and grow as a metalloid figure becomes apparent where the distortion originated. The both of us stare in awe and confusion at the other as a masculine voice comes out of the voice-like opening of the mechanoid.

"Who the slag are you, where are we, and how the Pit did I end up here?"

Regaining my composure, I bring up the nervous energy to state in a hurry, "Hi! You can call me Zephyr, this place doesn't let us state where we are in reality nor our real names, so that one fits me the best in my opinion but you can change it later if you don't like it. This is the land of dreams, not sure if your species has the equivalent of soulmates, but for humans, which I am, we gain the ability to meet our soulmates in the realm of dreams once we are of age and it auto translates any language so we can't tell the difference between one language or another. How you got here is because we are both asleep in real life, you haven't left the last place you remember being, and I have gotten to the age where I can meet you in this realm."

Shaking off the angry demeanor to replace it with shock, the male-like robot decided to return the favor that the small mammal had given him. "The concept of soulmates do exist in our species, though they normally find each other with a 'love at first sight' kind of deal, and not everyone feels that ever in their entire existence. The idea that you have the option of meeting your soulmate through the use of dreams seems to almost be cheating in my opinion. You can call me," he starts making aborted speech attempts as he tests the limits of what this weird place allows, "Shootout, as that is the closest I can seem to say to the names I go by in reality. This place is very bland, why is that? And does that mean you actually understand everything I say even if it is a word or phrase that can only be found on Cybertron?"

Glad that the anger seemed to dissipate once he realized that the dream realm didn't affect him in reality and that this was a place made for soulmates, Zephyr explained further. "The place is bland because we get to decorate it as we wish. We can imagine things we know in reality to bring it here to interact with and we can remove items on a whim, through each item needs to be known personally, so nothing that you have only seen on a screen or as such. Typically people say the place turns into a collection of things that both groups like and sharing the space becomes easier over time. As for the language, yes I can understand everything you are saying. That doesn't mean that everything translates perfectly, especially if my language couldn't have a word for it, but it aims for the closest to perfect translation that there could be. And sometimes it will make up a word to design a better translation that I will not recognize as a word but know it is something important to you. As for the fact that we can meet our soulmates in our dreams being a cheat, it isn't always romantic. For example, I am not sure if our relationship is meant to be romantic due to the difference in species, but we are still souls that resonate the best. Some soulmates aren't ever meant to be romantic, like a child with an adult may be a mentor position that it is meant to be with each other. Some soulmates end up as life-long best friends that don't feel a lick of romantic intention for the other. It really does depend on the souls involved, and there are those who lose their mate before they could ever meet them. It isn't a cheat if all you learn is that you will never meet them, now is it?"

Solemnly nodding in agreement, the mech settled into a sitting position from where he appeared and asked, "So, where do we go from here?"

Carefully moving forward, because he had made it clear that he hasn't had the best of times lately, Zephyr got to his crossed legs before responding, "Well, we can share how our lives are within our own species and try and get to know each other better for now. This place won't let us use any proper nouns, like names or locations, but we can still get the point across with those being accurate I'm sure. Maybe talk a little about the different cultures that we both live since I doubt that your species has anything like parental soulmates or platonic soulmates like mine does. At least until we both start waking up. No one has been able to get a timing device working in here that has been accurate to this point in time, so no idea how long I was here before you, but I would still enjoy learning more about you if you wouldn't mind Shootout."

Offering a servo to the human to aid her way onto his lap, as it is clear she wasn't armed nor had the ability to harm him in this strange realm, he accepted her proposal. The ability to learn more about an alien species that seem to have a connection to himself was important after all. "That is agreeable for me, though I fear that we both will have to work through a lot of cultural differences that stem from being made of different components. If you don't mind me asking the first set of questions, I would like to know how your species identify each other and other local species."

Excited to bridge the gap between them as much as possible, though thinking this was going to end up as a more working partnership than a romantic one, Zephyr happily complied to the questioning, while also getting a few of her own answered. Not as many as she would answer before the night was over, but considering the almost cagey nature that Shootout had despite explaining that the realm was unhackable and none but those within their personal dimension would know of anything that occurred, she considered the fact she had gotten answers at all as a success.

Almost as sudden as sleep came, she found herself waking up to the world that she has known her whole life with the newfound knowledge of other sentient beings. Getting herself together while also trying to figure out how to process how to share her experience without saying things that can cause a lot of pain and death in the long run, she finally looked at the clock and found it to be half-past six. "Well," she mused aloud as she ensured her outfit would work out with her schedule for the day, "I won't have long to myself before everyone starts wondering how my night was with my soulmate." Exiting her room, she got to the dining area of her house when she gets questioned by her overly gossipy sister, Lilly.

"So, how was it last night Mirough? Is your soulmate a romantic or platonic of some sort? Or was it an empty room all night and you had to entertain yourself with a game?"

Getting food and a glass of orange juice before attempting to answer any of her questions, Mirough finally mustered up an answer of, "Wasn't alone, the night went well all things considered, and it is far too soon to tell if we are romantic or not. Just as I thought it would be and told you as such sis."

Getting a childish stuck out tongue before being bombarded by other generic questions that would be no problem to answer if things were only so much more simplistic, the vague answers poured from Mirough's mouth before she had to head out to high school. Her friends were all curious as well of how the night ended up, but they received the same normal responses that would come from a night of learning that there are differences between each other that need to be ironed out. Before leaving at the end of the day, however, she dragged her best friend into a corner to talk with her privately.

"I can't tell you everything, I am not sure how paranoid I should be of this whole thing, to be honest, but my mate wasn't as generic as I was making him out to be. I still don't want to share more about him specifically, but we have more uncommon than just culture. Promise me if you get a weird mate that kinda falls under that category you tell me the generic like I just did. Please, Luna."

Luna, seeing the stress lines that had formed across Mirough's face at admitting that she was unsure of what to do, responded positively. "Of course, I couldn't leave it a complete secret from you after all. SO, you never really answered this one, are they cute or handsome?"

Laughing at her friend's antics, she responded, "Handsome in an unconventional way I think is the best answer."

More Notes:

Ookami: This was supposed to be up on the 30/31 of last month, but we got sidetracked by a few things. A cool story popped up at the house, as we were planning birthday celebrations, and it was a bit of a messy month over here.


End file.
